Efectos del Alcohol
by DaffyZuiny
Summary: Todo sucedió en una fiesta, nunca se imagino que el destino le aria tal jugada, no podia acabar de creérselo, ya que simplemente era IMPOSIBLE que le estuviera pasando tal cosa, aunque, todo tiene un lado positivo ¿En este saso, lo hay?, primer Craiman, denle una oportunidad! :D
1. Chapter 1

**_HOLA! :D _**

**_Primer fic en español de esta pareja :3 YAY! XD _**

**_Disfruten_**

**_Efectos del alcohol_**

-No… puede… ser…- murmuro el pelinegro

Se le quedo mirando fijamente, sorprendido

No recordaba absolutamente NADA de lo que habia pasado la noche anterior

Paso saliva con dificultad, tratando de rehusarse a aceptar que…

Habia sido efecto del alcohol…

-Hola- saludo sin expresión, como siempre

-Hola, pasa- dijo Christopher dejando pasar al pelinegro

Vio a muchos de sus compañeros, entre ellos estaban Token, Clyde, Tweek, Jimmy…

Y claro, el grupito de pendejos que tanto odiaba

Stan: El que mas odiaba por parecerse tanto a el, asta al punto de llegarlos a confundir o decir "Son gemelos!" y encabronarlos "muy bonito", también era con el que mas rivalidad tenia, por que ambos eran los lideres de su Team

Kyle: No se quedaba atrás, también lo odiaba por ser tan marica y defender a "su" pelinegro cada vez que Craig lo insultaba, y aunque no hablaran mucho, lo odiaba también por tener tan poca paciencia, eso era lo que mas le cagaba del judio

Kenny: A este también lo odiaba, pero no tanto como los anteriores, lo odiaba por insinuársele mas de una ves, una vez le dio un papelito que decia "Si estas aburrido, llama a Kenny McCormick ;)" eso si que le molestaba al pelinegro

Y por ultimo, Eric, o más conocido como Culon o Cartman

A este era al que menos odiaba, ya que molestaba al judio y eso, lo ayudaba mucho, pero odiaba que fuera racista con Token, que despreciara las invitaciones que Clyde le hacia para comer tacos, que excluyera a Tweek por ser "raro" y que se usara a Jimmy

Y ablando del rey de Roma…

Ahí estaba el castaño, sirviéndose un vaso de refresco, algo aburrido

Le extraño el verlo solo, ya que sus otros "amigos" (si se les puede llamar asi) estaban en la pista, bailando animadamente

*Otra vez lo abran excluido?* se pregunto acercándose hacia donde estaba el castaño

Por que se estaba acercando? Miro sus pies, se estaban moviendo solos, miro al castaño y un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo

-Hola- saludo el pelinegro, el castaño lo miro algo extrañado

-Hola- saludo algo extrañado, pero sonrió amistosamente

-Por que no estas con tus amigos?- pregunto el pelinegro, parándose a su lado

-Mmm por que me aburren- dijo mirándolos bailar sensualmente

-Están ebrios?- adivino Craig

-*suspiro* Si, asta Kyle esta ebrio, y eso que solo tomo 3 copas- dijo con tremendo aburrimiento

-Mmm ya veo…- dijo Craig

Un pequeño silencio entre el castaño y el pelinegro invadió el ambiente, y lo unico que se escuchaba era la fuerte música y los gritos de emoción de todos los demas

-Quieres bailar?- pregunto el pelinegro, y se sintió horriblemente estupido, ya que deseguro el castaño le diría algo como "Que marica eres Tucker!"

Pero no, no dijo nada, solo lo miro un momento y sonrió

-Si no estas ebrio…- dijo dejando el vaso con refresco a un lado, Craig se sintió extrañamente aliviado

Después se fueron a la pista de baile y se comenzó a escuchar "Halfway There" de Big Time Rush

Craig maldició mil y un veces a Gregory por poner canción mas marica

Pero al parecer al castaño no le importo y continúo bailando frente a Craig, con una linda sonrisa

Craig lo vio un momento y se sonrojo levemente, ya que noto lo alto y ahora delgado que era Cartman, también lo apuesto que era y lo lindo que podia ser

Esperen ¿Lindo?

-Quiero hablar contigo después de bailar- dijo Cartman aun moviéndose al ritmo de la canción

-Ehhh si claro- dijo Craig ahora en su estado normal

Aun no acababa la canción, cuando el castaño lo jalo fuera de la pista

-Por que fuiste amable conmigo?- pregunto Cartman tratando de ver al pelinegro, ya que la casa solo era iluminada por luces de colores

-No lo se- fue la respuesta que el pelinegro le dio

-Mmm-

El castaño tomo el primer vaso que tenia al alcance, por desgracia, este tenia mucho contenido de alcohol dentro

Y lo peor fue que lo bebió de un solo trago

Craig también agarro un vaso y lo tomo de golpe

Los dos jadearon al terminar su bebida

Pronto la bebida comenzó a hacer efecto, mas en el pobre pelinegro, que empezo a sentirse algo mareado

-Te sientes bien?- pregunto el castaño sosteniendo a Craig por los hombros, ya que estaba a punto de caerse

-S-si, no te preocupes- lo alejo y se masajeo las sienes, pero al dar el primer paso, cayó al piso

*Q-que me pasa?* se pregunto el pelinegro en el suelo, se sentía muy débil y extrañamente…

Caliente

-Sabia que no estabas bien- dijo el castaño tratando de levantarlo, paso el brazo del pelinegro por sus hombros y lo tomo por la cintura y comenzaron a subir las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Christopher y "dormir" un rato…

**_:D:D:D:D_**

**_Que les pareció? DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD! D: _**

**_Se que esto es MUY raro, lo se, LO SE_**

_**Pero un dia se me ocurrio esta pareja, la busque y note que no habia ningun fic en español :3 **_

**_Espero les haya gustado y comenten (positivamente) si quieren que suba la continuación :D_**

**_Nos vemos! ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola denuevo! X3_**

**_Regreso con la continuación :)_**

**_:D:D:D_**

-Sabia que no estabas bien- dijo el castaño tratando de levantarlo, paso el brazo del pelinegro por sus hombros y lo tomo por la cintura y comenzaron a subir las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Christopher y dormir un rato…

Si subir las escaleras fue difícil, identificar una habitación VACIA fue peor

Una estaba ocupada por Kenny y Token, otra por Stan y Tweek y las demas de otros tipos que Cartman no llego a identificar

Asta que encontró una con una cama individual, demasiado pequeña como para que dos personas cupieran en ella

Pero para Eric Cartman no habia imposibles

Asi que acostó a Craig con cuidado, comenzó a bajarse el cierre de su chamarra para después quitársela, ya que se estaba comenzando a sentir…

Muy Caliente

Craig lo miro extrañado y levemente sonrojado

-¿Que haces?- pregunto mirando como, aparté de la chamarra, se estaba quitando la camisa y ahora iba por sus pantalones

-¿Tu que crees? Tengo calor- dijo comenzando a bajarse los pantalones

-Yo también-

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-

-Que no es obvio?-

-…

-Quítame la ropa-

Cartman abrió bien los ojos, algo sorprendido

¿Craig Tucker quería que le quitara la ropa? Estaba bromeando ¿no?

-Y por que no te la quitas tu?- pregunto mirando al pelinegro y noto que estaba comenzando a sudar

-Será por que no puedo moverme?- dijo Craig como si fuera algo muy obvio

Dio un fuerte suspiro y se acercó al pelinegro, comenzó a bajarle la chamarra lentamente

Cuando al fin se la quito, noto algo que no era normal…

Sus pezones estaban erectos

-Craig…- el castaño miro al pelinegro, tenia los ojos serrados y su respiración era entrecortada

*¿Tendra fiebre?* se pregunto mentalmente el castaño

Asi que puso la palma de su mano sobre la frente del azabache, acercándose al rostro de este

Craig entreabrió un poco los ojos y noto que el rostro del castaño estaba muy cerca del suyo

Y al parecer el castaño no se percataba de esto

No iso nada, solo se perdió en esos hermosos y brillantes ojos negros como la noche

No pudo evitarlo, tal vez lo que tomo lo obligo a hacerlo, pero sabía que eso no era normal, pero tenia que hacerlo, quería hacerlo…

Y lo hizo…

**Lo beso**

Cartman abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, vio que el pelinegro tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus manos estaban en ambas de sus mejillas

Tomo las manos del pelinegro y las bajo lentamente e iba a separase del beso

Pero el pelinegro lo abrazo del cuello, profundizando un poco más el beso

*Sabia que no debía juntarme contigo* penso el pelinegro enarcando las cejas para después cerrar los ojos y responder el beso

Abrazo al pelinegro por la cintura y lo pego más a su cuerpo

Se separo un momento para lamer el labio inferior del pelinegro, pidiendo entrada y Craig abrió un poco su boca

El castaño introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca del pelinegro, este gimió levemente al sentir como la lengua de Cartman jugaba con la suya

Las manos lujuriosas del castaño comenzaron a subir por debajo de la playera de Craig

Este se separo al sentir como comenzaba a jugar con sus pezones erectos

Cartman sonrió victorioso y comenzó a bajarle el sierre del pantalón

. . .

Ahora regresamos al principio…

El pelinegro miro al castaño que tenia frente suyo, abrazándolo por la cintura, MUY pegado a el

Comenzó a quitar las manos de Cartman lentamente

Pero este lo abrazo con más fuerza

Un gruñido sonó en la habitación

Arto y con la poca paciencia que tiene, empujo al castaño, que solo lo soltó y siguió durmiendo

Se bajo de la cama, se puso sus boxers que estaban tirados en el suelo

Y fue al baño. Se miro en el espejo tratando de recordar que habia pasado la noche anterior, abrió la llave y se lavo la cara

-Haber Craig, vamos, trata de recordar- se masajeo las sienes, cansado

-Oye, apúrate que yo también quiero entrar- se escucho fuera del baño

-CARTMAN!- grito sin querer

-Pues si ¿Quién mas? Pendejo…- dijo abriendo la puerta del baño

-Oye Cartman-

-Que?-

-Que paso la noche anterior? Solo recuerdo que bailamos un rato y bebimos un poco- dijo mirando al castaño

-Crees que aya sido alcohol?- agrego

-Si, eso y mas-

-A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto algo confundido

-A que lo que tomamos aparte de que contenía mucho alcohol, debía de tener algún tipo de droga- al ver que el pelinegro no decia nada, prosiguió

-La droga que nos debieron de haber puesto puede ser la que nos puso de esa forma- dijo Cartman recordando

-Como nos pusimos?- pregunto Craig enarcando las cejas

-Pues, tú estabas…-

-Aja…- el pelinegro le hizo una seña de que prosiguiera

-Muy…-

-Mmm…-

-Excitado-

El silencio los invadió, se miraron fijamente con el ceño fruncido

-Excitado- repitió Craig, Eric solo asintió con la cabeza

El pelinegro miro al suelo un momento y cerró los ojos tratando de recordar si eso en verdad habia pasado o Cartman le estaba jugando una mala broma

¿Pero que estaba pensando? Cartman ni muerto aria una broma como esa, aparte de que dañaría su reputación, era algo muy estupido

Miro al castaño, este desvió la mirada y le regalo una sonrisa de lado

E inevitablemente se sonrojo levemente

Puso una mano en su rostro, tratando de taparlo y desvió la mirada con el ceño bien fruncido

Cartman lo miro y noto el sonrojo, sonrió de forma maliciosa

Se acerco peligrosamente al pelinegro, tomo sus muñecas y lo empujo esta la bañera

*!¿Pero que carajos le pasa?!* Se pregunto mentalmente el joven azabache antes de ser besado por el castaño

Abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, Cartman abrió la llave de la regadera y pronto cayo agua como lluvia, mojándolos a ambos

Abrazo al pelinegro por la cintura, este aun no se lo podia creer, lo trato de empujar pero esto solo hizo el beso mas profundo

Cartman lamió suavemente el labio del pelinegro, este se sintió extrañamente bien ante aquella acción

Abrió levemente la boca y dejo pasar (denuevo) la lengua del castaño

Lo abrazo por el cuello para no caerse y respondió el beso

Se separaron un momento para respirar, se miraron a los ojos, algo agitados

Sonrieron y eso lo aclaro todo

-Oigan, ya dejen de coger y salgan de mi habitación- dijo Christopher desde afuera de la habitación, deseando con el alma que su cama no estuviera "sucia"

-Parece que tendremos que terminar de "ducharnos" en otra parte- dijo Craig con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro

-Que te parece en mi casa?- dijo Cartman con la misma sonrisa

-Además mi mama nunca esta- agrego

-Excelente-

Se besaron denuevo y después salieron del baño, esperando la golpiza que les daría Christopher al ver su cama "muy sucia"…

**_:D:D:D_**

**_Ya ven? El alcohol no es tan malo! (ok no, ignoren eso ._.)_**

**_Bueno, pues aquí acaba esto, espero les haya gustado, no hay lemmon por que… ustedes saben, para un chico es muy extraño escribir ese tipo de cosas ._. Pero eso no significa que no are uno, algún dia lo are, algún dia…_**

**_Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía porfavor T-T aun me falta mucho por aprender! DX_**

**_Nos vemos! ^^_**


End file.
